Joining Magcon
by BabyGirlRai44
Summary: When Adriana Summers gets a call from Bart, (Magcon Manager), to join Magcon, because of her singing career, what will happen along the journey? (Old Magcon)
1. The Call

**A/n My first Fanfic ever on this app, so if there are any typos, sorry. Let's get to the story!**

 **P.s This is the about the old Magcon.**

 **Now let's get to it!**

* * *

Hi, I'm Adriana Summers from Dallas, Texas. I'm 19and I'm pretty big in the music industry. I got a record deal when I was 15 from Hollywood Records. I met a few other big stars along the way, like Ariana Grande, and Charlie Puth.

I was writing a song,when I got a call from an unknown number.

 **Me**

 _Unknown_

 **Hello?**

 _Is this Adriana Summers?_

 **Yes. Who is this?**

 _I'm Bart, manager of Magcon._

 **Oh.**

 _Heard of them?_

 **Yes. Why?**

 _We wanted to ask if you would consider joining Magcon?_

 **Um...If I don't have any upcoming Tours, then I'd love to join.**

 _Great. We are going to be on the Magcon tour for about... a couple months._

 **Ok. Well, I'll start packing. Where will I meet y'all?**

 _We will come by your house. Text us your address and we will pick you up tomorrow at you then._

 **Alright. See ya. Bye**

 _Bye._

I hung up and starting packing quickly. It was about 9 at night and I had to be ready at 11:00. _Ok maybe this will be harder than I thought?_

* * *

 **A/n**

 **What'd ya think? Update comingsoon!**


	2. Meeting the guys

**A/n**

 **I won't be able to update for a while cause my bus driver said no phones and on the bus is when I update my stories so sorry.**

* * *

 **Adriana's p.o.v**

I woke up that morning and quickly changed into skinny jeans with a crop top hoodie. That's my goto outfit. I heard a honk outside and quickly said bye to my parents. My mom would not let me go.

I got out there and Bart was waiting outside. I did reaserch on them so I would know what they looked like.

"Hello Adriana. You ready to meet the boys?" I nodded and out came 10cute guys.

"This is Nash and Hayes. Hayes isn't apart of the tour but he is Nash's little brother." I nodded and smiled to both of them. They had bright sea blue eyes.

"This is Shawn and Cameron. They both are singers." They looked so alike.

"Are they twins?" Everyone laughed and shook their head.

"No. They just look alike." Bart explained.

"This is Taylor, Matthew, and Carter. Taylor wears the bandana, Matthew is the adorable one, and Carter is...well he's Carter." Carter laughed and looked over to the next set of people.

"This is Aaron,Jack And Jack. They also sing. This is Jack Johnson." He said pointing the blonde one. "And this is Jack Glinsky." He said pointing to the brunette.

"You can call me Johnson, and call him G." I nodded.

"Alright well, let's get on the road." Bart said.

* * *

 **a/n**

 **Hey sorry if it's short, but I'll update as soon as possible. Bye!**


	3. On The Road

**A/n**  
 **Hey guys. I got a new phone. It's easier to type on, yay. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Adriana's p.o.v**  
 **  
**

"Johnson give that back!" I heard G scream running after him. Johnson had stolen his phone after he noticed G texting Madison. He was typing random stuff to her. I feel bad for G and Madison.

G finally got his phone back and settled down on the couch next to Matthew. Matthew was watching G type. "Matt, stop it please." G pleaded. I'd feelannoyed if someone was reading over my shoulder.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and it was Magonahy. "Hey." I said, as she sat down next to me. "They're entertaining aren't they?" I nodded. "Well, this is what you're gonna be living with for awhile." We laughed, and the arguingboys turned to look  
at us.

"What are you laughing at?" Matt asked. "Nothing. Just boys in their natural habitat." Magonahy said. They glared at us and then went back to arguing.

It was already dark outside and everyone was getting tired of each other. Everyone got a spot on the bus to sleep. There were bunks in one room, and then couches on each side of the bus for a couple people to sleep.

Magonahy and I took one couch, and Taylor and Cameron took the other. Everyone else got their own bunk in the other room.

I feel asleep a little, then was woken up my phone. Someone had texted me, it was from Veronica. I hadn't told her I left, and she loved Magcon. That's how I knew about this.

 **V- Where are you? Weren't we gonna meet up at the ice cream place today?**

 _ **A- I'm so sorry, I can't. Um.. I kinda forgot to tell you something that might either make you upset or happy or angry.**_

 **V- Come on. Whatever it is can't be that bad. Tell me.**

 _ **A- Ok, you asked for it. You know Magcon that you're obsessed with?**_

 **V- Yeah? What about it?**

 _ **A- Well, I'm kinda apart of it now. Bart asked me to join, because it would be good to have a girl singer around. You know?**_

 **V- WHAT? NO WAY! THAT MEANS I COULD MEET THEM SOMEDAY!**

 **V- I mean... I'm so happy for you!**

 _ **A- Yeah. We should arrange that!**_

 **V- I need proof. Get a picture of Cameron.**

 _ **A- WHAT!? He's asleep.**_

 **V- Ok and?**

 _ **A- I can't take a picture of him sleeping. That's weird, and not to mention if he woke up! He'd think I'm crazy or wako.**_

 **V- Do it.**

 _ **A- Fine. But it's on you if I get in trouble.**_

 **V- Ok. Hurry up.**

I slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Magonahy. She turned around and I freezed. She didn't wake up, so I silently tip toed over to the couch Cameron was on.

I got an angle of his face, and took the picture. He turned, but didn't wake up. I tip toed back to the couch and got in. I sent the picture to Veronica.

 **V- Omg! You actually are! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!**

 _ **A- Because I was in a rush. I only had a day to get ready and it was already late. Sorry.**_

 **V- Ok. But I need to meet them. I'll come to the second concert, and I'll see you at the meet and greet, k?**

 _ **A- Alright, see ya! Bye!**_

 _ ****_

 **V- Bye!**

* * *

 **A/n**

 ****

 **Hope you enjoyed ad sorry it took so long to update. Bye!**


	4. First Show

**A/n**  
 **Hey what's up. This might not be a good chapter, oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Adriana's p.o.v**

 ****

I was woken up by a bunch of screaming monkeys. _Littererally._ They were jumping on the couch trying to wake me up. I put my head under my pillow.

"Stop." I yelledjokingly. Matt kept hitting me with a pillow and I grabbed mine, and hit him repeatingly with it.

"Ow." He yelled. "Now you know what it feels like." I said plopping back on the couch.

We had made it to the hotel, so we could all take a shower and change. I grabbed some blue skinny jeans and a black crop top, and headed up to our rooms. Magonahy and I got a room together, jack and jack got a room together, Matthew and Carter got one,  
Cameron, AaronShawn, and Taylor got a room to share, and Nash and Hayes got their own room.

I went into the bathroom, and changed after taking a shower. I came out and Magonahy went into the bathroom.

* * *

We made it to where the show was and many people were waiting outside. We headed in and went to our room.

It was an awkward moment of silence, when Shawn spoke up.

"Hey Adriana? Do you maybe want to perform one of your songs, today?"

"Sure! Which one should I do?" I asked. "How about..." He thought for a minute. "How about You left me for her?" I nodded. "That's my favorite one I've written. Can I borrow your guitar?" He nodded and handed me it. I adjusted the parts of the guitar  
for the song and practiced a little before it was time to go on stage.

I then got a face time call. Veronica!

 **A- Hey!**

 _ **V- Are you about to go on stage?**_

 **A-Yeah, why?**

 _ **V- Just asking. Are the boys with you? I WANNA SEE THEM!**_

 **A- Um...Yeah**

I looked up and the guys were looking at me weirdly. I turned the camera and faced it on them. They waved and I heard V scream.

 _ **V- AHHHHHHH! I wanna see Aaron! Pleaseeeeee!**_

I looked up at Aaron and he got up, coming to sit next to me.

 _ **V- Oh. My. Gosh. You're even cuter up close.**_

He laughed, and they talked for awhile before it was time to go on stage. Aaron and I said bye to her and we went to go on stage.

We ran on to stage, with Shawns guitar behind me, hanging around my neck. We did a dance off, and the boys did a push up competition. Shawn took the microphone, and spoke.

"So.. Adriana is going to peform 'You left me for her!'."

He set up the microphone stand and a stool. I sat down, and started playing.

"... _You left me for her..."_ The crowd yelled and screamed, and the boys sang. _This was fun!_

* * *

 **A/n**  
 **  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Obviously I'm not gonna put my song in this for fear someone might steal it. Bye!**


	5. Aaron and Veronica

**A/n**

 **This story might end soon idk**

* * *

 **Adriana's p.o.v**

Ever since that concert, Aaron and Veronica have been calling each other, texting, face timing. I gave Aaron Veronica'sphone number and they never stop talking.

I'm thinking about flying Veronica out to our next stop, so Aaron can meet her in person. Speak of Veronica, she's face timing me.

 **A- Hey V! What's up?**

 **V- Nothing. How's the tour?**

 **A- Good. So I was thinking about flying you out to our next show to suprize Aaron?**

 **V- OMG. Yes we have to. When? When?**

 **A- I'll arrange a flight and text you when, in a minute, sound good?**

 **V- Yep. Ok, see you soon, bye.**

 **A- Bye.**

After I hung up, I set up her flight so she could meet us at the place where the show would be.

I sent her the flight information, and shortly fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Day of Veronica's arrival**_

I woke up to my alarm. Everyone was already awake, and eating food downstairs. I put on jeans and a pink shirt and headed downstairs to join them.

I snuck up behind Matthew and held and make a silent sign to the people in front of him.

"BOO!" I yelled, scareing him and making him fall out of his chair. He screamed like a girl, and jumped up, and started tickling me.

"Stop!" I said repeatedly. He finally stopped and said, "That's what you get," and said down.

Everyone finished eating and we headed back to our rooms and changed for the show.

I took a shower and changed into a black shirt with skinny blue jeans, with rips around the knee caps. I brushed my hair out and straightened it. I headed out of the bathroom and Magonahy and I went out of the hotel room and met up with the guys on thebus.

When everyone was on the bus, we headed for the place where the show would be held.

* * *

 _ **Veronica's here**_

* * *

 **Adriana's p.o.v**

When we pulled up into the parking spot, the boys headed in. I stayed behind until I saw a car pullup besideus. I then saw Verionica.

I quickly headed out of the bus and hugged her.

"I'm so happy to see you!" I said, squealing with excitement.

She laughed and said, "Me too. Thank you so much for flying me out here, it's beautiful."

Were were currentlyin Florida, near the beach.

Veronica has hazel eyes with dirty blonde hair. She's 5'11 and is extremely nice and happy all the time. She never cries, she always says to have a postive attidude, and she is never rude to anyone.

We headed inside and I told her to wait outside the room.

* * *

 **Aaron's p.o.v**

I was sitting on the couch, playing a game, when the door opened. In walked Adriana, with her beautifulsmile that can make anyone go into a happy mood.

"Aaron, I have some news for you. You have a special guest." _Please don't be Veronica, please don't be Veronica._

Now, don't get me wrong,Veronica's pretty, nice, and smart, but I don't like her as much as I like Adriana. Adriana's sea blue eyes make her incredibly beautiful, she makes me smile when I'm down.

"Veronica's here." _Noooooooooooo!_

In walked Veronica, smiling happily. _What am I gonna do?_

I got up and hugged her sono one would think that I'm not happy about this. "It's good to see you...you look great." I said, not meaning a word I said. No ones prettier than Adriana.

"Thank you, you look handsome." She smiled. I let out a half smile and looked at Adriana. She smiled happily and my half smile turned into a happy grin when my eyes met hers.

 _Oh how I'm in love with her._

* * *

**A/n**

**Plot twist, Veronica likes Aaron but Aaron likes Adriana. Does Adriana like someone too, is it Aaron?**


	6. Why Have You Stopped Talking To Me

**A/n**  
 **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with school, studying. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Aaron's p.o.v**  
 **  
**

I wish Veronica would stop bugging me. Everywhere I go, she is there. I can't get away from her. I haven't talkedto Adriana in awhile. Mostly because she is the reason I have to put up with Veronica. I don't hate her... I don't know.

We were all just waking up and I was walking down the stairs to go eat breakfast when Matthew popped up beside me.

"Hey, Matt. What's up?" He was breathing hard from running down the stairs to catch up to me.

"Nothing. I have a question for you." He asked, nervously. "Say I like someone, how would I ask them out?" I immediately turned to look at him.

"You like someone?" He laughed and then nodded. "Oh wow." I said. "Um...maybe ask her out and go from there. Think of something before the date, if she says yes." He stopped, shocked and punched my arm weakly.

"It's so funny how weak you are." He frowned and crossed his arms, walking to where everybody else was eating.

Just then Veronica popped out of nowhere. I let ou a girlish scream and jumped. She giggled and intertwined her hand with mine. I mentally groaned and kept walking thinking over and over again, 'You're almost there.'

We finally got there and Adriana smiled at me. I didn't return it and sat down, well forced to, next to Veronica.

I ate my food and then hurringly ran back to Shawn and I's room.

I was almost there when Adriana stopped me from opening the door.

"H-Hi. Fancy meeting you here." She let out a sarcastic laugh. "Why have you stopped talking to me? We were best buds, what did I do?" She said frustrated.

"Umm..." I said, trying unlock the door. "Ugh, forget it. I guess I'll ignore you too. Bye, have a nice life Aaron."

She said walking back to the area where we eat. I sighed and went in my room.

Then Matt walked in.

"I like Adriana. I'm gonna ask her out tonight." I immediately jumped up from the couch.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

 **A/n**

 ****

 **Cliffhanger!**


	7. Reunion

**A/n**  
 **Hope everyone effected by Hurricane Irma are ok, enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Aaron's p.o.v**  
 **  
**

"WHAT?!" I yelled, jumping up. He was startled and moved back a bit. "You what?" I asked, loudly. "I like Adriana?" He said more like a question. "So what do I do? How should I ask her out?" He asked, completely ignoring what just happened.

 _Me and Adriana will never happen. He obviously likes her a lot._

 __

"Umm. I'd ask her out tonight at dinner, maybe?" He nods, agreeing with me.

* * *

 **Adriana's p.o.v**

 ****

Tonight we are going out to a fancy restraunt to celebrate my first show with them.

I don't own a lot of dresses anddidn't bother to bring any with me. So, Magonahy basically forced me to go out with her and buy one for tonight.

"I told you, I have fancy shirts and nice jeans, why couldn't I wear one of them?" I asked, pleading Magconahy to turn around and go back to the hotel.

"Because, this is your first celebratory dinner. You don't wanna go looking like you don't care, besides everyone planned this just for you. Bart has stuff to do but he made time for this." She said. I slid down in the seat and groaned.

We finallymade it to the mall and Magconahy led me to the fanciestdress store in the mall.

She picked out several dresses for me to try on and pushed me into the dressing room.

The first one was way too tight. The second one was way to big. The third one was nice. It was a light pink, that stopped at my knees. It had a sash that went around my waist then bothered me. None of the ones she picked out worked for me.

I was walking around the store, when I ran into someone. "Sorry." I said looking up.

"Beth?" I asked the person standing in front of me. "Adriana?" She squealed and hugged me.

"I can't believe it. It's you. Are you still in college?" I asked her. "No, I graduated from Florida State University last year with a degree in teaching. Looking for a job though. What about you? How's this singing career working out for you?" She said,nudging  
my side.

"Good. I just released an album a couple monthsago. And guess what? Because of that, I got to join Magcon." Beth and I were both crazy fans of Magcon back before she went to college. I haven't a heard from her since then. She's 23 by the way.

She squealed again. "No way!" She smiled widely. "Any boys that interest you? You've always had that crush on Aaron?!" I blushed looking down.

"We'renot on good terms right now. Plus he has a girlfriend, Veronica. He seems to like her, but he hasn't talk to me at all ever since I flew Veronica out here to see him." I explained.

"You flew her out?! Dude, if you like him, don't fly out the 'girlfriend', why did you do that?" She asked. "I don't know. I wanted to do something nice for him, they never stop talking so, I just thought he'd like me for- oh I'm stupid." I said, realizing  
that I just ruined everything by bringing Veronica out here.

Veronica's my best friend, but she knew I liked Aaron. I thought she liked Nash.

"You just realized that? Anyway, try talking to Aaron and ask why he's not talking to you." She said. I chuckled. "I did, he wouldn't say anything so I said I'll ignore him too." I said.

"Then make him jealous. Do something that will get his attention. Like flirt with one of the other boys. Any other boys that might have a crush on you?" She asked.

"Maybe Matthew. He's a little sweetheart." I said. "Then see where it goes. If he likes you and asks you out, say yes, and see it where it goes. You might start liking him." She said.

"Alright, its good to see you again. Give me your number so I can call you and stuff." I said, she nodded handing me her phone to put in my number, and I handed her my phone so she could put her number in my phone.

I waved her by and continued looking for a dress. Then Magconahy popped up out of nowhere and handed me a dress.

"Try this on." She said, grabbing my arm and taking me to the dressing room to try it on.

I tried it on and it fit perfectly. It was a dark blue, with sparkles around my waist like a belt. It was beautiful. It went knee high, and was fluffy at the bottom.

I walked out of the dressing room and Magconahy gasped. "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful. Aaron will love it!" She quickly covered up her mouth, realizing what she just said. "I-I mean...haha, how's the weather?"

"What. Did. You. Say? How did you know?" I asked. "I been here for a while, I can tell when someone likes someone." She said.

"Do you really think he'll love it?" She nodded. "Lets go find some heels and get to the hotel." I nodded and we left to a shoe store.

We found some fancy dark blue heels hat matched the dress perfectly. We ended up stopping at a jewelry store and grabbed a couple bracelets, and a necklace.

* * *

 _ **Back at hotel**_

 _ ****_

We hurried into the hotel, because there were fans outside of the building. We headed up to our floor and I got dressed.

I opened the bathroom door and Magconahy came in, and applied makeup to my face.

She was wearing a pink knee high dress with a lot of sparkles that she added herself.

We puton our heels and waited for the Cameron to come get us.

We heard a knock and opened the door, revealing Cameron in a nice black tux.

"Wow, you two look great." We thanked him and he continued saying, "The guys are downstairs waiting for you. Veronica's also there. No offense but she's getting annoying." I nodded, agreeing with him.

We headed to the elevator, talking a little. We stepped out and everyone stopped talking, and smiled at us. Matt and Aaron's mouths were agape, they were the first two I looked at.

Matt came up to me and said, "You look amazing." He smiled widely and held out his hand for me to take. "Thank you." I took his hand and we walked to the limo. I gasped. "Why is there a limo?" I asked. "The best for the best." Matt said. "Wait you planned  
this?" He nodded, opening the door for me.

Maybe I do like him, a little.

I stepped in, and was followed by everyone else. Veronica was wearing a lime green long dress, that was longenoughto reach her heels. Aaron sat next to her and Veronica grabbed his hand, making me immediately look away at Matt, who was sitting  
next to me. We smiled at each other.

* * *

 _ **At the Restraunt**_

* * *

**Adriana's p.o.v**

We got out of the limo, walking into the restraunt that looked incredibly fancy.

"Wow." I said, as Matt linked his hand with mine. I smiled and we sat down side by side at the table where everyone was already sitting. Veronica was beside an uncomfortable looking Aaron.

Everyone was talking a little wth the person beside them or across from them when Matt stood up.

"Everyone, I'd like to say something to the beautful person sitting beside me. Adriana, ever since I met you, I knew I liked you. You are incredibly beautiful and have an amazing personality, and you are very funny. Adriana, will you go on a date with  
me?"

I sat there shocked and embarrassed while everyone was staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yes." I said. He smiled and picked me up, hugging me.

* * *

 **Aaron's p.o.v**  
 **  
**

Well, there goes my shot with her. Why couldn't Matt like Veronica and I like Adriana.

* * *

 **Adriana's p.o.v**

 ****

When the dinner was over, we headed backin the limo, to the hotel.

We got out and Matt grabbed my hand. A lot of fans were outside and screamed questions asking if we were a couple. Matt nodded and the girls screamed louder.

I went back to my room and immediately called Beth.

 **B- Hello?**

 ****

 _A- Hey, it's Adriana._

 __

 **B- Hey, what's up?**

 ****

 _A- Nothing, guess what?_

 __

 **B- What?**

 ****

 _A- Matt just asked me out._

 __

 **B- What did you say?**

 ****

 _A- Yes._

 __

 **B- Oh my gosh! Yay! I'm so happy for you.**

 ****

 _A- Hey, tell you what? Why don't you come to the hotel, I'll send you the address and room number. We can have a sleepover!_

 __

 **B- Sure. I'll see you then?**

 ****

 _A- Ok, see ya, bye!_

 __

 **B- Bye.**

 ****

I hung up and smiled happily. I can't wait to see Beth!

* * *

 **A/n**  
 **  
**

 **This is really long. Lol. Bye!  
**


	8. Sleepover

**A/n**

 **Hi. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Adriana's p.o.v**

I was sitting on my bed in the hotel room and decided to call Veronica to our room.

Magonahy didn't want to, but I wanted to be nice. She's still my friend. She happily agreed and said she'd be there in a minute.

We waited a while then Beth called me, telling me she was downstairs. I said ok and headed down there to greet her.

"Hey!" I saidand she smiled at me. "Hi!" We headed up to my room, and introduced her to Magconahy.

"Hi, you must be Beth, I'm Magonahy!" Magonahy said, shaking Beth's hand. "Hi, I've heard a lot about you." Beth said, smiling and Magonahy smiled back as well.

Then we heard a knock at the door. "That must be Veronica." I said, going to answer the door. I heard Magonahy mutter a 'finally' and I chuckled a little.

I answered the door and Veronica and Aaron were there. My smile went away when my eyes met with Aaron's.

"Hi, what's Aaron doing here?" I asked. "Oh, I hope you don't mind. I couldn't leave this little cutie all alone." She said, pinching his cheeks.

"Alright. C-Come in." I said after a little bit.

We walked in and I gave Beth a glance. She was shocked and then shook his hand. Magonahy gave me a look as if saying 'Are you gonna be okay?' and I nodded.

Magonahy, Beth, and I sat on the floor with a blanket while Veronica and Aaron sat on one ofthe beds together.

I frowned and then thought of inviting Matt. I texted him and asked if he wanted to come to my room. He said yes and was over there in a second. I answered the door to a smiling Matt and gave him a hug. We sat on the other bed together and I had my headon  
his chest.

Magonahy and Beth were on the floor, and we turned on a movie. It was Harry Potter, my favorite series. I smiled and looked up at Matt. He smiled as well and we continued to watch the movie.

Halfway through the movie, everyone except Aaron and I had fallen asleep. I looked over at Aaron. He was carefully trying to move Veronica off of him.

"Need help?" I asked, startlinghim. "S-sure." He replied and I carefully got off of Matt's chest. I helped get Veronica's hand off of Aaron's arm and gave Aaron my hand to pull him up. He hesitantly took it and I pulled him up.

"Thank you." He whispered. "No problem." I whispered back. "Look, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you at all. I don't know why, I'm really sorry." He said quietly. I was shocked at first then said, "It's ok, but please don't do it again." He smiled and  
/hugged me.

"Want to go to McDonalds?" He asked. "Sure." I said. "Let me change." He nodded and I went to the bathroom, changing into ripped skinny jeans and a grey tank top.

We headed out and walked to the McDonalds near the hotel. We passed the beach and I smiled. "Hey, why not go to the beach and then go eat?" Aaron suggested. I nodded. "Sure."

We ran to the boardwalk and left our shoes at the end of it. We walked out next to the water and walked right.

"This is beautiful." I said. "Yeah it is." He agreed. "Are you sure you don't know why you've been ignoring me?" He froze, and then kept walking. "N-no." He said half convincing.

"Yes you do! Spill." I said. It's like he was coming up with something than spoke. "I just thought you hated me. I'm sorry."

"Why would I hate you?" I asked. "Because I like your friend." He said eyes closing after he said it, like he regretted it.

"I don't hate you because of that. I mean, yeah it's weird but I would never hate you because of it." He sighed and gave me a hug. We smiled and walked back to get out shoes.

We headed to the McDonalds and Aaron held the door for me. "Thank you kind sir." I said in a British accent. He laughed and walked in.

"You have an amazing British accent." He complimented. "Why thank you." I said. We ordered our food and I pulled out some money. He shook his head, and pulled out money, handing it to the cashier.

"I will pay you back." I said. "No you won't." He said, grabbing our tray and walking to a seat that was open.

We talked for a little then a couple of tennage girls came running our way.

"Are you Aaron Carpenter?" One with blonde hair and blue eyes asked happily. He nodded, and the girls let out a high pitch scream. He laughed. "What's up?" He said.

"Nothin. Who's this?" She said disgustingly at me. "This is Adriana, Matt's girlfriend. Haven't you heard of her, she joined Magcon."

"Oh, nice to meet you." The other one with black hair and hazel eyes said nicely, while the other one glared at me.

"What are y'all doing here?" The blonde one asked. "Just a midnight walk. Everyone else was asleep, so yeah." Aaron said.

"Ok, can we get a picture with you?" The black haired one asked. He nodded.

"Can you take the picture?" The blonde asked me. I nodded and took her phone.

"Don't drop it, its expensive, unlike your ugly shirt." She said. That made me made but I couldn't show it. I smiled sarcastically and took the picture.

"Here you go." I said giving her phone back to the ungrateful blonde.

"Wait, can I get a picture with you?" The black haired asked.

"Me?" I asked suprized. "You want a picture with me?" She nodded. "Sure." I said. "Will you take the picture for us?" I asked the blonde. She rolled her eyes and took the picture.

"Thanks. Bye." They said and left. "That Blonde was so rude." I said to Aaron when they left. He nodded and we finished our food and went back to the hotel.

We walked back in the room laughing at a joke Aaron made about that Blonde.

"Where were y'all?" An angry Matt said. I stumbled back, because he scared me when he jumped up out of nowhere.

"We went to the beach then McDonalds." Aaron said putting his hands up in defense. Beth, Magonahy, and Veronica were awake and Beth came up to me, giving me a hug.

"I was so worried." She said hugging me tighter. Then Magonahy and Veronica gave me a hug saying the same thing.

Veronica and Aaron decided to go back to their room, leaving Beth, Magonahy, and I in the room. Then I got a call,

 **"Hello?"** I asked.

 _"Is thisAdriana?"_ Someone asked.

" **Yes, why?"** I asked.

" _I'm so sorry to tell you that you're parents have been in a plane crash."_

* * *

 **A/n**

 **Hope you enjoyed BYEBYE**


	9. Tears and Dates

**A/n**  
 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Adriana's p.o.v**  
 **  
**

After hearing that, I fell to the ground, shocked. _No way. They can't be dead, they said nothing about them being dead._

 **"What?"** I asked.

" _You're parents have been in a planecrash. They were aparently coming out to see you, to suprize you. I'm sorry to say, that both of them have passed away. They gave everything they have to you, and you are old enough to live by yourself." They explained._

 __

 _"_ **Um.. ok. Thank you for calling, b-bye."** I said then hung up. I then cried. Cried for a long time before Beth tapped me on the shoulder, pulling me into a hug.

"What happened?" She asked. "M-my p-parents," I started, taking between tears. "My p-parents d-died in a p-plane c-crash." I cried. She gasped and held me tighter. Magonahy came over and joined in the hug.

"It's ok." They said over in over as I cried into their shoulders.

Next thing I knew I fell asleep and woke up in my bed. The light shined through the window, then everything came back to me. _My parents died._

I cried a little then went to the bathroom to change. I changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt and walked downstairs to get breakfast.

Everyone was already up and they stopped talking when I walked in. I didn't say a word to anyone and grabbed my food.

Matt tried to talk to me, but I ignored him and walked back up to my room. I sat atthe desk in the corner and ate my food, looking out the window.

 _Why did it have to be my parents? Why?_

Then I thought of something to write for a song. I grabbed my songbook and jotted down some notes and ideas for the song.  
 _  
_

 _ **Without you**_

 _ **I feel torn like a sail in the storm**_

 _ **Without you**_

 _ **I'm just a sad song**_

 __

I let a tear fall onto my notebook, and put it into my suitcase. I then heard a knock on my door.  
 _  
_

"Go away!" I yelled. "It's Bart, can I please come in?" I sighed, then yelled back a quiet 'ok'.  
 _  
_

He came in a sat in the chair in front of me. "Look, I know how it feels to lose your parents. You can't let it affect you. I know it's sad, it will be okay. I understand if you want to take some time off. We have a show coming up in Arizona, by we can  
cancel it if you want?" I shook my head.

"No, don't cancel it. Let everyone else go, I'll just skip this one show then I'll be back for the next one." He nodded.

"Ok, start packing your bags, we're leaving later today." I nodded, he patted my back then left the room. I sighed and got up, packing my belonging in my suitcase.

Magonahy came back in and smiled at me, and started packing her stuff up. Then Beth walked in.

"Hey A, you alright?" She said giving me a sad smile. I nodded a little and looked at her.

"Look, I got to go back to my apartment. I'll text you ok?" I shook my head.

"How about this? Would you like to come with us? It'd be nice to have someone here with me while everyone else is on stage." I asked, pleadingfully.

"I mean, if it's ok with Bart?" I smiled. "I'll go downstairs and ask him. Be right back." I said and left the room, walking back to the dining room. Everyone stared at me as I walked up to Bart.

"Hey, Bart? Is it ok if Beth comes with us for a little?" I asked. "I think, if we have space. But yeah." I smiled. "Thank you!" I said and happily walked back upstairs to my room.

"He said yes!" She smiled and everyone jumped into a group hug.

"Go pack your bags!" She nodded, grabbed her keys and left to go back to her apartment. I changed into blue ripped skinny jeans and a black crop top hoodie, and walked downstairs to meet everyone else in the lobby.

Veronica gave me a tight hug and said, 'It'll be ok." I smiled weakly then Aaron came up.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" He asked. I nodded and then hugged him tightly and he hugged back. _Sparks. The only thing I felt at that moment._

 __

We pulled away and everyone else gave me a tight hug. Matt came up and then picked me up, giving me a hug.

He set me down then said, "Are you ok?" I nodded and smiled. "I'm fine." The for the first time he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back and we pulled away. I smiled and we walked hand in hand out to the bus waiting outside.

* * *

 **In the bus.**

 ****

Matt sat on one side of me while Aaron sat on the other side of me. Veronica sat next to Aaron, quickly grabbing his hand, making me jealousy build up inside of me. _I have Matt, stop being jealous._

 __

I leaned my head on Matt's shoulder and fell asleep, only to be woken up by Matt, telling me we made it to the hotel in Arizona.

When I stepped out with my luggage, the heat hit me hard. It was so hot here. _Why did I wear a hoodie?_ I asked myself.

Matt chuckled as if he heard my thoughts. "What?" I asked him. "I don't know why you wore a hoodie." I laughed. "So I said that out loud?" He nodded. I looked down and blushed slightly.

We made it to our rooms and this time, I was with Matt, Aaron and Veronica. There was a small amount of hotel rooms left so four were in each room. Beth, Magonahy, and Jack and Jack were in one room. So I went over there to see them.

I knocked on the door and Beth opened it smiling. "Hey! Come in." She said opening the door wider so I could come in.

"Who'd you get roomed with?" She asked as I sat down on the bed. "Aaron, Veronica, and Matt." I said Matt's name with happiness.

She gasped. "You're with Aaron? And Veronica? You think you can handle that?" I nodded then held up a shush sign. "Aren't the Jacks in here?" I asked and she shook her head.

"They went downstairs with everyone else. Want to go?" I nodded and Magonahy, Beth, and I walked downstairs to meet with everyone else.

Veronica was sitting next to Aaron, and I sat next to Matt. "So Adriana, I know that this might not be the best time but, would you like to go on that datewith me tonight?" He asked questioningly.

"Sure, what should I wear, casual or fancy?" I asked. "Casual, and have a bathing suit on under it." I nodded and smiled.

"Wait hold up," Bart said, "We have an interview in a few minutes. Go get ready everyone." Everyone muttered an 'ok' or 'alright' and went upstairs to change.

I changed into high waisted black shorts with a dark bluecrop top that said 'It Ain't My Fault' on it.  
I put on some makeup,grabbed my phone, and walked downstairs to meet up with everyone.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Bart asked. I nodded. He sighed and we walked to the bus, and headed to the place.

"Welcome, today I'm joined by the members of Magcon. I'm sure you know who they are, because I can't introduce this many people." The interviewer said, chuckling a little.

"So how's the tour going?" She asked Cameron. "Good, we have had an awesome time now he we have been joined by the incredible Adriana Summers." He said, looking at me smiling.

"Oh wow. It's nice to finally interview you, Adriana. So how has the tour been with all of these boys? Are they annoying?" She asked me, making all of the attention go to me.

"The tours been fine. Some of them are annoying but some of them aren't." I said and Matt grabbed my hand. I smiled and looked at our hands interlaced.

"Hmm. You and Matt? Are you two dating?" She asked with a smirk. Matt nodded and I nodded along with him.

"Oh wow. There you have it folks, Adriana Summers and Matt Espinosa are dating. Are there any other people in this group dating?" She said looking over a Aaron.

"Maybe.." He said. "Who?!" The interviewer exclaimed. "Adriana's best friend, Veronica. She is incredibly sweet, thanks Adriana for bringing her with us." He said, putting his arm around my shoulder. _Sparks. Sparks again. Stop, I like Matt not Aaron._

 __

He smiled at me and then looked back at the interviewer. "Well, we need to meet her at sometime." He nodded and pulled his arm away from my shoulder.

"Well there you have it, Adriana and Matt together, as well as Veronica and Aaron. Thanks for watching. Have a good day! Bye!" She said, then the camera man turned off the camera.

We headed back to the bus and I sat down next to Matt again. "So that date?" He asked.

* * *

 **Back at hotel.**

 ****

We headed back to our room, and I realized I had nothing nice except for that one dress. I went over to Beth and Magonahy's room and asked them for help. Beth was about the same size as me and had a nice dress she said I could wear. I thanked her and  
tried it on.

"Thank you so much for letting me wear this." She nodded. "Perfectly fine, now lets do your makeup!"

* * *

 **a/n**  
 **  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Bye  
**  
 _  
_

 __


	10. Underwater Kiss

**A/n**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Hope this makes up for it! Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Adriana's p.o.v**

Beth has a great taste in dresses. An example is the dress I picked out. It was a purple base with blue and greens flowers all over it, and a light blue bathing suit underneath.

I heard a knock on the door and opened it, smiling, expecting to see Matt.

"Hey Ma- Aaron? What are you doing here?" I asked. "This is my room too, you know." He laughed and I opened the door for him to come in.

"What's up?" I said, sitting on one of the beds. Matt was in Beth and Magonahys room, because Magonahy wanted to dress him nicely in something that would fit trunks underneath his pants.

"Nothing much. You look good in that." He said. I said a small 'thanks', and then I heard a knock at the door. I jumped up andwalkedto the door.

"Hey Matt! You look nice." I smiled. "Thank you, you do too." He smiled. "Shall we go?" He asked. I nodded, said bye to Aaron, and left the room with Matthew.

We drove for awhile and then stopped at a fancy looking restraunt. "Matt, I don't look fancy enough for this." I complained. "Yes, you do." He said and opened the door for me. I smiled and he grabbed my hand, leading me into the restraunt.

When we walked in, I gasped. "Wow! This is incredible!" I said, in a state of amazement. He chuckled and got someone to get them a table separate from where everyone else was.

We sat down and I noticed the design of the building. The inside was a beautiful rose colour painted on the walls with specks of blue dabbed all around. There were chandilers everywhere you looked. The lights were dim. This place is amazing.

"Adri, you ok? Do you like it?" I snapped out of my trance and looked over at the boy in front of me. "Do I like it...? I love it! This place is beautiful!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hand.

"Glad you like it, Adri." Adriwas his nickname for me. I smiled and looked at the menu for something to eat. But there was so many choices.

"Ugh, so many choices." I said. Matt laughed. "Yeah, there is." He said then looked back at his menu.

I finally settled on Spaghetti. Matt picked the same and we made small talk until it came. It finally came and I noticed the waiter looked familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked the person in front of me. It then clicked. "Adam?!" He then looked at me confused then yelled like a girl. "Adriana!" He dropped the plate and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh. I've missed you so much." He whispered and I could feel the tears coming from his eyes and dripping on my dress. I'm pretty sure he could feel my tears too.

Matt coughed causing us to separate. "Who's this?" He asked, clearly jealous. "Matt, this is my brother Adam, been in the military for 8 years. Adam this is Matt, my boyfriend." Matt sighed of relief and shook Adam's hand, Adam held out.

"Nice to meet you Matt. Hurt her and I'll kill you, that's a promise." Matt laughed out of nervousness then realized Adam was serious. "O-ok. I promise I willnever hurt her." _That promise was meant to be broken._

"I believe him. He's a keeper. Adri, can I have your number and I'll text you later to give you my address?" I sighed.

"Ad, I'm kinda on tour rightnow. Matt is on tour with me, as well as a bunch of other people. Were going everywhere in the world." He had a look of hurt flash in his eyes, but it quickly dissapeard. He smiled.

"Ok then. I'll see whenever you can." We exchanged our new numbers and he gave me a hug then left to keep doing his work.

"Thank you Matt." I said. "What for?" He asked confused. "For bringing me here, for two reasons. I got to see my brother, and this has been the most incredible time I've ever had." He smiled and linked our hands together again. We are our food then went  
tothe car.

He drove back to the hotel and we ran to the hotel pool. I pulled of my dress and jumped into the pool. Matt soon jumped in later and we splashed each other for a while.

It was midnight and we were still out in the pool. We dove underwater and Matt swam over to me. _Underwater Kiss._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-peaace**


	11. Fights

**A/n**  
 **It's been a long time since I've updated. I'm really sorry. I've lost interest in the story, and I had a lot of things I have had to do. Hope this makes up for it.**

* * *

**Adri POV**

 ****

The next day I woke up next to Matt. He's adorable when he sleeps. I looked over to the next bed and Veronica was cuddled up next to Aaron. I rolled my eyes and sat up, careful not to wake Matt.

Just then his phone went off. I grabbed it out of curiosity, thinking it was someone from Magcon.

 **JayJay3**

 ****

 _ **Hey babe! I can't wait to see you once that stupid tour is over. How long are you gonna keep playing that stupid girl Adri and come see me?**_

 _ ****_

I scoffed. I threw the phone doe next to Matt and went to change into ripped jeans and red tank top with a jean jacket.

Matt woke up and asked me where I was going. I ignored him, grabbed my purse and left. I ran to the beach Aaron and I walked around on. I went to the rocks welast hugged each other near and sat down, bringing my knees up to my chest. I cried.

I thought he liked me. Even though I liked Aaron I liked Matt too. I really liked him. _Why does this always happen to me_. When I was 15, after I got signed to a record deal, I dated this guy. I really liked him, until I found out he cheated with  
some girl and left me for her. That's what the song, 'You left me for her,' was about.

I heard footsteps next to me. I looked up and saw Aaron. He sat down next to me and sighed.

"You ok?" He said.

"Do I look ok?" I snapped. A flash of hurt was in his eyes then quickly made it disappear.

"I'm sorry." I looked at him. "I just... I can't believe it. It's so hard to believe. I-." He shushed me and pulled me into his arms. I let the tears fall. Maybe it wasn't meant to be.

A few minutes passed.

"Wanna go to McDonalds?" He smiled.

"Sure." I grinned a little. He got up, held out a hand and I took it.

We walked to the closet McDonalds. He asked me what I wanted and told me to go ahead and sit down. My phone started ringing and it was Matt. I hit decline and turned my phone off.

Aaron came back with the food and we started eating. We made small talk but other than that we didn't really talk.

After we were done, we walked back to the hotel. Everyone was standing outside. Literally everyone. Bart, everyone from Magcon, and all themanagers. We walked up and Beth, Magonahy, and Veronica ran up to me.

"Are you ok? What happened?" _So no one knew yet?_

I didn't say anything, just hugged them.

"I'll tell you l-later." My voice cracked as tears softly started to fall.

I then heard Matt's voice.

"Adri! Where have you been?" I ignored him and walked up to Bart.

"Adriana! Where have you been?" He asked worryingly.

"Beach with Aaron."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Boy troubles." He nodded. "Want to switch rooms?"

"Can you switch me to Beth and Magonahys room."

"You'd have to sleep on the couch, the rooms already full." I nodded.

"Fine with me." He nodded and I walked up to the room. I packed up my stuff and Matt walked.

"What happened?" He yelled. "What did I do?"

"Have you checked your texts? Who's JayJay? Don't explain it, I already know. You know you made a promise to my brother you would never hurt me and you did." I yelled. I pushed past him before he could say anything.

Cameron, Taylor, Carter, and the Jacks were in the hallway. I pushed my way through them and banged on Beth's door.

She opened the door and I came inside. I dropped my bags on the couch, sat down and put my head in my hands.

"He cheated. He cheated on me."

Beth and Magonahy day next to me giving me a side hug.

There was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it seeing as Beth and Magonahy were now asleep. It was Bart. He noticed them asleep and told me to wake them up and that we have a interview and a show later today. I nodded. 


	12. Interviews and Shows

**A/n**

 **Yup. Two in one day.**

* * *

 **Adriana's pov**

I picked out black shorts with my brothers red muscle tee. Yeah, I wear my brothers clothes. Got a problem?

For the show I picked out ripped skinny jeans with a blue shirt. We had enough time to come back and change so I set it on the couch for when we come back.

I went into the bathroom and curled my brown hair. I put on no makeup except a neutral lipstick.

I don't need makeup.

I walked outside with Aaron and Veronica. They talked and held hands. I didn't feel like a third wheel at all.

We got into the limo and I sat in the corner nex to no one. I went on Twitter and posted, "Heading to an interview. Can't wait for the show later!"

I posted it and looked back out the window. I then got a face time call from Adam.

I looked around and answered it.

"Hey Ad. What's up?"

"Nothing. What's up with you?" His face showed anger.

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me mom and dad were dead?" I grew silent.

"I just saw you once and I was so happy to see you,I forgot to tell you."

"Oh, that's makes everything better. I had to hear from dads side chick that he's dead and so was mom."

"Side chick?!"

"Yeah!" He yelled.

"Don't take it out on me. I had no he had a side chick."

He started yelling again and I hung up. Tears flowed but I didn't cry violently.

 _Dad had a side chick? Who?_

I quickly wiped my tears and Aaron moved and sat next to me pulling me closer and hugging me.

I just realized something. _Everyone heard that_.

We pulled into the place where the interview was held. I wiped my tears and forced myself to stop crying.

Bart came up to me once we were out of the limo.

"Are you ok? We can cancel the interview."

"Stop saying that. You don't have to cancel everything because of my stupid problems." I yelled. He nodded, shocked and we walked inside.

"Oh and you also have to perform." Bart added.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot, I'm sorry."

I nodded. "It's fine."

I decided to sing my new song that no one had heard yet. The song about heartbreak.

"Ladies and gentleman we have special guests Magcon today. And appartlenly two new guests to Magcon. Beth and Veronica."

We walked out on stage. Beth and Veronica waved. I put on a fake smile.

"So, everyone's day- Adriana? Why are your eyes red?" Of course she puts the attention on me. Matt scoffed quietly but I heard him.

"Just tired."

She nodded but she didn't seem convinced.

"Ok, well what song are you singing today?"

"Oh well I'm singing a song I just wrote called Sad Song. No ones heard it yet."

She nodded approvingly. "Alright well let's get to it." Everyone walked off and it was just me. The lights dimmed and a spotlight came on me.

The music started playing.

* * *

 **You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky  
With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide**

 **So stop time right here in the moonlight cause I don't ever want to close my eyes**

 **Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song**

 **With you, I fall  
It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall  
With you, I'm a beautiful mess  
It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge**

 **So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes**

 **Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song**

 **You're the perfect melody  
The only harmony I wanna hear  
You're my favourite part of me  
With you standing next to me  
I've got nothing to fear**

 **Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song**

 **Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song**

* * *

I reopened my eyes and the roar of the crowds applause was deafening. I smiled to myself.

The interviewer came out with tears in her eyes.

"Such an emotional song." I didn't realize I was crying as well.

"What was it about?" She asked. "If you don't mind me asking." I nodded.

"Heartbreak." I stopped and took a breath."No details need to be added." She nodded.

"Well I hope everything's ok." I nodded. Everyone came back out and sat down.

Just then when I thought the interview was over she asked a question.

"So, how are my favorite couples doing?" Of course.

When Veronica stopped talking about her and Aaron's relationship she turned to me.

I looked over at Matt and his face read tell her.

"We broke up." The crowd booed.

"Why? You two were perfect for each other." Shesaid.

"Yeah, I thought so too." I muttered.

Finally the interview was over and we headed back to the hotel. As soon as we got their I went into the bathroom of Beth and Magonahys bathroom threw off Adams shirt and changed into the clothes I had picked out.

 _Why does Adam always blame me for all the problems?_

I went out of the bathroom, put my clothes up in the suitcase to be washed later, and headed downstairs. The only one ready was Aaron so I sat down next to him.

"Hey." He nodded and said hey back.

"So, I have a random question, you don't have to answer if you don't want to but.." I sighed.

"Do you really like Veronica?"

"Will you be mad at what I say?" I shook my head.

"Honestly no. She's everywhere I go. She won't stop putting her hand in mine and when I let go she puts it right back in. That sounds wrong." We laughed. That's the first genuine smile I've seen from him in a while.

"Are you going to break up with her?" I asked. What? I can't be curious.

"Yeah."

"When?" I might be a little selfish wanting Aaron to myself, but I can't stop thinking about him. I really like him. Hell, I might even love him.

"Tonight, after the show." I nodded. People from Magcon started migrating down and soon we were at the place the show was held.

The place was huge. Managers set up the equipment and soon the place was filled with screaming girls and some boys were scattered here and there.

Cam started talking into the mic counting down and soon we ran out on stage, throwing water from water bottles into the crowd and dancing around like lunatics.

After we settled down we had our first Q&A since the tour started.

The first question was for Cam. She asked, "How are you so hot?" He answered saying, " I guess it's in my genes." Everyone laughed.

The next one was for me.

She asked, "Why did you and Matt break up?"

He looked at me and told me not to tell them why. I scoffed.

He's trying to protect his reputiation.

"He-." I looked at him. "He cheated on me. There I said it." The crowd let out gasps and silenced.

Just to make it easier on him, like I care, I said, "but it's all worked out now. So don't go giving him hate even though he deserves it."

I walked off stage. I heard footsteps traveling behind me. Then someone grabbed my arm, forcing me to turn around.

"What the hell was that?!" Matt yelled.

"What? You expect me to keep it a secret? People should know, our fans should know." I yelled back.

"Yeah, everything else. Not our personal freaking business!"

"You know what? I'm done with it. I quit. I quit Magcon. I quit you. I quit everything. I've tried so hard to put it behind me, but I can't take it. I can't take it anymore. I've been hurt before. I thought I could take it again, if it out I can't. You  
may think I'm a coward. Then I am. Because I'm not staying here, letting you or anyone else bring me down. I'm done getting hurt." I yelled back in his face.

I ran outside and called an Uber to take me to the hotel. Once there,I started packing my bags. Then there was a knock on the door.

"If you're here to stop me, don't even think about it." I yelled at them.

"It's Aaron. Just listen to what I have to say."

I opened the door then walked to the bed.

"What?"

"Look Adriana, I-." He looked away from me then spoke.

"I broke up with Veronica after you left. I can't take it. I really really really like you Adriana. I can't let you leave, not before I had my chance with you. So, Adriana Summers will you go out with me?"


	13. read important

**NONE OF THIS IS IMPORTANT ANYMORE**

 **Hey guys. SKIP THIS SKIP THIS SKIP THIS**

 **I'm sorry for the last chapter that did not cop correctly. I hope y'all can still read it. I promise you that was a one time thing I can fix it I'll try to copy the part that did mess up and put it here so you can read it. Yah**

I reopened my eyes and the roar of the crowds applause was deafening. I smiled to myself.

The interviewer came out with tears in her eyes.

"Such an emotional song." I didn't realize I was crying as well.

"What was it about?" She asked. "If you don't mind me asking." I nodded.

"Heartbreak." I stopped and took a breath."No details need to be added."She nodded.

"Well I hope everything's ok." I nodded. Everyone came back out and sat down.

Just then when I thought the interview was over she asked a question.

"So, how are my favorite couples doing?" Of course.

When Veronica stopped talking about her and Aaron's relationship she turned to me.

I looked over at Matt and his face read tell her.

"We broke up." The crowd booed

"Why? You two were perfect for each other." Shesaid.

"Yeah, I thought so too." I muttered.

"Finally the interview was over and we headed back to the hotel. As soon as we got their I went into the bathroom of Beth and Magonahys bathroom threw off Adams shirt and changed into the clothes I had picked out.

 _Why does Adam always blame me for all the problems?_

I went out of the bathroom, put my clothes up in the suitcase to be washed later, and headed downstairs. The only one ready was Aaron so I sat down next to him.

"Hey." He nodded and said hey back.

"So, I have a random question, you don't have to answer if you don't want to but.." I sighed.

"Do you really like Veronica?"

"Will you be mad at what I say?" I shook my head.

"Honestly no. She's everywhere I go. She won't stop putting her hand in mine and when I let go she puts it right back in. That sounds wrong." We laughed. That's the first genuine smile I've seen from him in a while.

r"Are you going to break up with her?" I asked. What? I can't be curious.

"Yeah."

"When?" I might be a little selfish wanting Aaron to myself, but I can't stop thinking about him. I really like him. Hell, I might even love him.

"Tonight, after the show." I nodded. People from Magcon started migrating down and soon we were at the place the show was held.

The place was huge. Managers set up the equipment and soon the place was filled with screaming girls and some boys were scattered here and there.

Cam started talking into the mic counting down and soon we ran out on stage, throwing water from water bottles into the crowd and dancing around like lunatics.

After we settled down we had our first Q&A since the tour started.

The first question was for Cam. She asked, "How are you so hot?" He answered saying, " I guess it's in my genes." Everyone laughed.

The next one was for me.

She asked, "Why did you and Matt break up?"

He looked at me and told me not to tell them why. I scoffed.

He's trying to protect his reputiation.

"He-." I looked at him. "He cheated on me. There I said it." The crowd let out gasps and silenced.

"Just to make it easier on him, like I care, I said, "but it's all worked out now. So don't go giving him hate even though he deserves it."

"I walked off stage. I heard footsteps traveling behind me. Then someone grabbed my arm, forcing me to turn around.

"What the hell was that?!" Matt yelled.

"What? You expect me to keep it a secret? People should know, our fans should know." I yelled back.

"Yeah, everything else. Not our personal freaking business!"

"You know what? I'm done with it. I quit. I quit Magcon. I quit you. I quit everything. I've tried so hard to put it behind me, but I can't take it. I can't take it anymore. I've been hurt before. I thought I could take it again, if it happened

again. Turns out I can't. You make think I'm a coward. Then I am. Because I'm not staying here, letting you or anyone else bring me down. I'm done getting hurt. Bye." I yelled back in his face.

I ran outside and called an Uber to take me to the hotel. Once there I started packing my bags. Then there was a knock on the door.

"If you're here to stop me, don't even think about it." I yelled at them.

"It's Aaron. Just listen to what I have to say."

I opened the door then walked to the bed.

"What?"

"Look Adriana, I-." He looked away from me then spoke.

"I broke up with Veronica after you left. I can't take it. I really really really like you Adriana. I can't let you leave, not before I had my chance with you. So, Adriana Summers will you go out with me?"


	14. You look cute when you smile

I blinked my eyes in confusion. _He liked me... he liked liked me. He likes me!_

I cheered in my head.

"Really? I mean you broke up with her?" He nodded.

"It wasn't easy, but I can't let you walk out of my life. I don't know what I'd do if you left and I was stuck with Veronica." He said. I smiled andlooked down.

"You look cute when you smile. You should do it more." This time I blushed and then wrapped my arms around him.

"Yes! Yes, yes yes! I'll go out with you!" I heard him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me in surprise.

"That's great! This is an awkward question to ask but.. do we tell people?" He asked.

"Yup, that is an awkward question." He laughed,"maybe tell them after a month so Veronica can calm down." He nodded in agreement.

"Great idea."

"Hey, by the way, what happened when you broke up with Veronica?" I asked. Veronica was kind of my friend but when she had the chance she would backstab me.

"She flipped out and made a big scene in front of the audience, so everyone knows that we broke up too." I laughed.

"Great. Seems like everybody's breaking up right now. Imagine all the interviews wanted after that." He laughed as I made a face.

"Alright, I think we have a free day in Atlanta on the 3rd. I'll pick you up then?" Today was the 1st. So two days to get prepared.

"That sounds great."

"Looks like your not leaving anymore." He smiled and layed down on the bed. I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. I smiled and closed my eyes falling into sleep that was long needed.

* * *

I slept for an hour and woke up to my phone ringing. It was Adam. _Great. Another thing he can accuse me of._

 __

"Hello?" I said in my morning voice.

"Did you just wake up?" I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"Yup. So.."

"So..?" He asked like he didn't know what happened a few hours ago.

"Seriously? Everytime we fight you always forget about it and move on. Not this time. You always accuse me of everything when it's not my fault. Call me when your sorry." I hung up and threw my phone at the wall. _crap_

 __

I forgot Aaron was beside me sleeping.

"Huh, what happened?" His eyes were still closed adjusting to the light.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I collapsed my head on the pillow. He looked around.

"Did you throw your phone?" I rubbed my head.

"Nah." I sarcastically said and laughed.

Someone knocked on the door.

"You should open it. It's your room. If they found me in here, it'd be suspicious." He whispered. I nodded.

"Get in the bathroom." I whispered pointing to it. He nodded and tip-toed to it.

I opened the door. _Speak of the devil._

 __

"Hi Veronica." I said in a bored tone.

"Have you seen Aaron?" She asked annoyed.

I shook my head. "Really? You care about him more than me! I'm your best friend. Did you not hear Matt and I fight? No, of course not! You were too busy staring at Aaron to notice I was hurt. He freaking cheated on me and this is what I get in return."  
I clapped. "Great friend." I grabbed the door, "oh and I have seen him." I said then slammed the door in her face.

I waited a few minutes before I knocked on the bathroom to say it was safe.

He walked out. "Dang! I'm guessing that was all the anger and jealousy you had against her." He laughed.

"No, I could release more- wait I'm not jealous of her. I'm just jealous that she had you." He grinned and blushed.

"Same." He said and this kissed me.


End file.
